


Unlikely Friends

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season 2, early years of SHIELD, peggy and violet are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Set a few years after season 2. Peggy and Violet run into each other and the two strike up a friendship. A few months later when SHIELD is hiring, a familiar face passes through the doors.
Relationships: Jack Thompson & Violet, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Violet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: SSR Confidential 2020





	Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writethisway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/gifts).



> Written for the lovely @writethisway!  
> This sort of took on a mind of its own. Hope you enjoy! :)

Peggy was nearly done shopping when a familiar voice calls to her, stopping her in her tracks. Last time the two of them had been in the same room, Peggy had just been impaled by a rebar. “Violet. It’s- it’s been a while,” Peggy says, fingers tapping rapidly against her purse.

“Peggy, I’m not mad about you and Daniel getting together. He was clearly in love with you,” Violet says, a small grin crossing her face. Peggy opens her mouth to say something but Violet waves her off. “I mean it, Peggy. You two are perfect for each other.” The two of them stand there silently for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say.

Violet finally breaks the silence, not entirely sure this won’t backfire. “Do you want to get some lunch? Maybe catch up?” Peggy thinks for a few moments, not sure she heard Violet right.  _ Catch up with Violet? I guess it couldn’t hurt.  _

“Sure. That’d be nice,” Peggy says, 

“Great! I know a good café a few blocks away,” Violet says. The two of them head outside into the cool air, heading down the street towards the café. “So, how is… everything?” Violet asks after a few minutes of silence. 

Peggy laughs, frantically racking her brain for something to say. “It’s good. We’re actually, umm, we’re engaged.”

“That’s great, Peggy. I’m happy for you two.” Peggy nods, absentmindedly playing with her engagement ring. “It suits you,” Violet says a few moments later. A grin crosses Peggy’s face and they head into the café, nearly full except for a few tables in the front. Peggy stands in line, tapping her foot impatiently against the linoleum. After a few minutes, Peggy finally orders and heads back to the table. “I think you understated this place. Have you seen the line?” Peggy says, gesturing to the line that's nearly out the door. Violet chuckles, nodding slightly. “What about you? Are you still working at the hospital?” Peggy asks, once they’ve sat down at one of the tables.

Violet’s grin falls and she drops her gaze to the table, drumming her fingers against the edge of the table. “No. They shut down my department. I've been looking around for a new job, but no luck yet.” 

“You know, I might have the perfect job for you,” Peggy says, digging around in her purse. “The SSR is disbanding. Howard Stark and I are starting a new organization called SHIELD. I need someone to run the medical department.” 

Violet's face lights up with excitement, not believing what Peggy's saying. “You're serious?” Violet asks, taking the card from Peggy. 

“You'll have to go through the process like everyone else, but I think you'd be a great fit,” Peggy says. Violet nods and the two of them lapse into silence for a few minutes, interrupted by their order coming a few moments later. “So, what else is new?” Peggy asks, reaching for her glass. 

“Oh. Well, I’m seeing someone. I don’t think it’ll work out though.” Violet says. Peggy frowns, mentally kicking herself.  _ Nice going.  _ “Though I can’t say I’m too torn up about it. He’s a bit clingy,” she says, laughing. Peggy nods, having had the same experience with Fred. 

The two of them spend a while longer catching up, both of them surprised by how much they have in common. “Well, I should probably get going. We should do this again, though,” Violet says, gathering her things. 

“Absolutely. See you soon, Violet.” 

* * *

SHIELD HQ, a few months later

Peggy sits in the conference room, groaning as the previous applicant finally leaves. The SSR had been disbanded a few months ago but that didn't mean her job was done. Once they got the notice they were being disbanded, Howard approached Peggy with the idea of starting a new organization similar to the SSR. SHIELD was still in its infancy, just having started interviewing prospective applicants, most of whom were not at all prepared for the rigor of the job. 

“Not your cup of tea, Peg?” Howard says, scribbling in the applicant’s file. Peggy frowns as she reaches for the next file, glad the next interview is the last of the day. “Alright, alright. I’ll go get the next applicant. Who is it?” Howard says, flipping open the file. “Ooh. A blonde.”

Peggy yanks the file out of his hand, whacking Howard in the shoulder before opening it once again. “It’s Violet, you wanker.” Howard’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the name, curiosity climbing by the second. 

“Violet as in Sousa’s ex-fianceé Violet?” he says, shutting his mouth almost as soon as the words leave his mouth. 

“ _ Yes _ , Howard. Now go bring her in so we can finish for the day. Otherwise I can guarantee one of us is not going to make it home in one piece,” Peggy grumbles, reaching for the cup of coffee she’s been nursing all day. Howard hurries out the door, knowing better than to push Peggy especially when she’s mad. 

“Violet? You can follow me,” he says, leading her down the hall into the conference room. Once inside, the interview starts, both Peggy and Howard knowing their answer by the time the interview is finished. Violet drums her fingers against the table trying to read their expressions as they talk in hushed tones. 

Peggy glances up from the file, a grin spreading across her face. “Welcome to SHIELD, Violet.” 

* * *

SHIELD HQ, a few days later

The office was buzzing with activity, agents hurrying around to get everything in order. Peggy was showing the agents some of the new equipment when an all too familiar voice cuts through the chaos. “Marge! Where do you need me?” Jack asks, leaning against the doorway. 

_ Bloody hell. Not even 8 o’clock and I already have a headache.  _ Peggy sighs and shakes her head, racking her brain for something to keep Thompson out of her hair. “I have a special assignment for you. Should keep you busy for a while.” Jack frowns, sure whatever Peggy has in store for him is  _ not  _ going to be fun. “You’re in charge of creating the new filing system,” Peggy says, a smirk playing across her lips. 

“Oh come on, Marge! You can’t be serious,” Jack says, slumping in one of the chairs. The door swings open and Violet walks in a few moments later, stopping at Peggy’s desk. “Aren’t you Sousa’s old flame?” Jack says. 

“No. I’m Violet, head of SHIELD’s medical department.” Peggy glances down at the files in her hand, fighting back a laugh.  _ Finally. Someone else to give Jack trouble.  _ “I better get going. I have to go set up the lab for training,” Violet says, heading for the door.

“Wait! Show Thompson the new file room. He’s in charge of coming up with the new system,” Peggy says, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Violet nods, motioning for Jack to follow. “Come on, grumpy. If you make me late, you’re buying me lunch.” Peggy laughs and watches as the two walk towards the door, glad she had found a friend in Violet even after everything that had happened. 


End file.
